This invention relates to wet shaving systems and more particularly to a razor handle which is releasably attachable to a razor blade assembly. The razor blade assembly includes journal bearing means and a cam means to provide a pivoting razor system.
It is known in the art that a razor blade assembly comprising a guard member, one or more blades with or without a spacer, and a cap member held rigidly together as a cartridge may be permanently attached or releasably attached to a handle so that the razor edges are at a fixed angular attitude relative to the handle.
It is also well known in the art to provide such a razor blade assembly with journal bearing means and cam means on the bottom of the razor blade assembly to mate with a handle having journal means formed on arms which are pivotally movable toward and away from each other and to also have a cam follower means on the razor handle to exert a biasing force on the cam means of the razor blade assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104, issued to Nissen and Perry, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,896, issued to Trotta, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose such pivoting razor systems.
Prior art pivoting arm razor handles typically included inwardly facing journals for connection with the journal bearing means of the razor blade assembly. This outside-in coupling necessitated a larger head portion of a razor handle than may be preferred. In addition, pivoting arm razor handles could pivot during loading of a razor blade assembly unless a locking mechanism was incorporated in the razor handle so that the arms would not pivot in the open position. Prior art pivoting systems typically also included a pusher member or button actuating means located on the back of the razor head. The exposed pusher member could cause unwanted release of the cartridge if dropped or placed incorrectly.